staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
25 Grudnia 2008
TVP 1 06:05 Powrót króla rock and rolla (ROCK - A - DOODLE) 71'; film animowany kraj prod.Irlandia, Wielka Brytania (1990) 07:20 Życie i przygody Świętego Mikołaja (Life and Adventures of Santa Claus) 72'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2005) 08:35 Happy Wkręt (Happily N'ever After) 83'; film animowany kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2006) 10:10 Klan - odc. 1585/1586 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 10:55 Plebania - odc. 1196 / 1197; telenowela TVP 11:50 Urbi et Orbi - transmisja z Watykanu 12:45 Z księgi kolęd 13:00 Kogel - Mogel - txt str.777 100'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1988) 14:55 Auta (Cars) - txt str.777 111'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2006) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 4/13 - Narkotyk - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:10 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie świąteczne ; teleturniej 19:00 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Rabatków I - Wigilijna przygoda, odc. 8 (A Christmas tail); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Pogoda 20:10 Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest) - txt str.777 144'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 22:40 Bestia (Belly of the Beast) - txt str.777 87'; film akcji kraj prod.USA, Hongkong, Wielka Brytania (2003) 00:15 Czy lubisz Hitchcocka? (Ti piace Hitchcock?) 93'; film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy (2005 01:50 Zwycięski gol (Shot at Glory) 109'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000) 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 1000 A wszystko mogło być inaczej; telenowela TVP 06:45 Orędzie na Boże Narodzenie 06:50 Ciągle nadzieja; koncert 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Ucieczka na Niedźwiedzią Górę (Escape to Grizzly Mountain) 90'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2000) 09:20 Rodzinne oglądanie - Gwiazdka na plaży (Christmas Fun in the Sun) 53'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 10:15 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wyspy Zielonego Przylądka - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 10:50 Hibernatus (Hibernatus) 78'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1969) 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Mistrz kierownicy ucieka (Smokey and the Bandit) 96'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1977) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1584 wydanie specjalne - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1002 Wiedzieć czy nie wiedzieć; telenowela TVP 15:05 Chwała na wysokości - kolędy z Zakopanego 16:00 Wyjście awaryjne - txt str.777 88'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1982) 17:30 Bardzo cicha noc - Ryszard Rynkowski 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:58 Pogoda 19:05 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - Urodzinowy strzał w dychę (1) 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 196 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 XV Marzenia Marcina Dańca; program rozrywkowy 21:35 XV Marzenia Marcina Dańca - Wspomnienia, zwierzenia, wzruszenia...; program rozrywkowy 22:55 Taxi 2 (Taxi 2) - txt str.777 84'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2000) 00:30 Panorama 00:45 Skrywane sekrety (Forbidden Secrets) 84'; thriller kraj prod.Kanada, Wielka Brytania (2005) 02:15 Szukamy stajenki; koncert 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:11 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:36 W poszukiwaniu świętego Mikołaja (The real Face of Santa); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:39 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:39 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:01 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:37 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Moje Święta; STEREO 09:51 Reportaż TVP INFO - Na śniadaniu u króla puszczy 10:02 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:36 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:40 Moje Święta; STEREO 10:49 Reportaż TVP INFO - Chrystus rodzi się dwa razy 11:00 Święta na Świecie; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:35 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:39 Moje Święta; STEREO 11:48 Reportaż TVP INFO - Kalwaryjska szopka 12:01 Etniczne klimaty ; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:41 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:45 Moje Święta; STEREO 12:53 Fabryka baniek; STEREO, 16:9 13:05 Choinka pod papieskim oknem; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:39 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:43 Moje Święta; STEREO 13:52 Reportaż TVP INFO - Wigilijne wróżby beskidzkich górali 14:05 Reportaż TVP INFO - Radość Bożego Narodzenia; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:38 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:41 Moje Święta; STEREO 14:50 Reportaż TVP INFO - Idą święta; STEREO 15:05 Reportaż TVP INFO - Świąteczny przekładaniec; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:40 Kolędy świata; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:39 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 17:43 Moje Święta; STEREO 17:50 Reportaż TVP INFO - Tam gdzie anioł mówi dobranoc; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:11 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:01 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:53 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:56 Najpiękniejsze kolędy - Cicha noc; felieton 23:02 Siostra Emmanuelle - Wyjątkowa kobieta (Sister Emmanuelle, an Exceptional Woman); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:59 W poszukiwaniu świętego Mikołaja (The real Face of Santa); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:52 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:58 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:05 Szalony Jack, pirat (11) 06:30 Miejskie szkodniki (25) 07:00 Gadżet i Gadżetinis (3) 07:25 Księżniczka Łabędzi: Skarb czarnoksiężnika - film animowany, USA 1998 08:45 Smocze wzgórze - film animowany, Hiszpania 2002 10:10 Wielkie kolędowanie gwiazd 12:45 Zwariowane święta Karrolla - komedia, USA 2004 14:30 Edward Nożycoręki - baśń filmowa, USA 1990 16:25 Obłędny rycerz - film przygodowy, USA 2001 18:50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19:30 Epoka Lodowcowa - film animowany, USA 2002 21:00 Pokojówka na Manhattanie - komedia romantyczna, USA 2002 23:05 Amerykański żigolak - film obyczajowy, USA 1980 01:10 Strategia kłamstw - dramat kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 2003 02:50 Tajemnice losu 03:50 Zakazana kamera 05:00 TV Market TVN 05:40 Uwaga! 06:00 Telesklep 07:00 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego (1, 2/13) 08:55 Świąteczna ucieczka - film przygodowy, USA 1992 10:40 Express polarny - film animowany ,USA 2004 12:30 Loch Ness - film przygodowy, USA/Wielka Brytania 1996 14:20 W krzywym zwierciadle: Witaj Święty Mikołaju! - komedia, USA 1989 16:10 Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic - film przygodowy, USA 2002 19:00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Pada Shrek - film animowany, USA 2007 20:25 Vinci - komedia kryminalna, Polska 2004 22:30 Świadek koronny - film sensacyjny, Polska 2007 00:20 W krzywym zwierciadle: Witaj Święty Mikołaju! - komedia, USA 1989 02:05 Uwaga! 02:25 Nic straconego TV 4 5:15 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 5:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:05 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 8:05 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 132, telenowela, Meksyk 2008 9:00 Annie - komedia muzyczna, USA 1999 10:45 Tata na gwiazdkę - film familijny, Niemcy 2003 12:30 Cud w Sage Creek - western, USA 2005 14:05 Gwiazdkowa zguba - film familijny, Kanada, USA 2004 15:50 Czarny Pirat - film przygodowy, Francja, Hiszpania, Włochy 1971 17:50 Eureko - inny 18:15 Świąteczna gorączka - komedia, USA 1996 20:00 Zmiana pasa - thriller, USA 2002 21:55 Inni - horror, USA, Francja, Hiszpania 2001 23:50 Czasem słońce, czasem deszcz - melodramat, Indie, Wielka Brytania 2001 3:40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:30 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 5:05 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Kościół w potrzebie 06:30 Burza uczuć odc.: 186 07:30 Meandry miłości odc.: 26 08:30 Zorro odc.: 83 09:30 Dance, dance, dance odc.: 79 10:30 Opowieść wigilijna 12:30 Muppety w krainie Oz 14:30 Flintstonowie 15:30 Uwaga, żarty 16:00 Jack i czarodziejska fasola 18:00 Białe wilki 20:00 Żona dla Mikołaja 22:00 Stradivarius 00:00 'Cuda, cuda ogłaszają…' - wieczór kolęd 01:00 Żebro Adama 01:30 Puls kultury 02:00 Nieśmiertelny odc.: 76 03:00 Miód i szarańcza 03:30 Puls kultury 04:00 Wydarzenia dnia 04:30 Męczennik miłości 05:00 Kościół w potrzebie 05:30 Puls kultury 05:59 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Kolędy świata; koncert 07:45 Orędzie na Boże Narodzenie 07:55 Kolędy i pastorałki 08:20 Budzik - Świąteczne wspomnienie 08:40 "Gwiazdy na Święta - Izabela Trojanowska " 08:50 Akademia pana Kleksa - część 1 Przygoda księcia Mateusza 81'; baśń kraj prod.Polska (1983) 10:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 10:30 Plebania - odc. 1193; telenowela TVP 10:55 Do Betlejem - Wieczór Kolęd z Przyjaciółmi Zaczarowanej Piosenki 11:50 Urbi et Orbi - transmisja z Watykanu 12:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 3/13 - Dług; serial kryminalny TVP 13:35 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową cz. 1 - Ucieczka 82'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970) 15:00 Raduj się świecie - kolędy w wykonaniu laureatów Szansy na sukces 15:55 "Gwiazdy na Święta - Małgorzta Pieczyńska " 16:05 Arie ze śmiechem; widowisko 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Agnieszka Holland 57'; film dokumentalny 18:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1193; telenowela TVP 19:00 Dobranocka - Poszukiwacze zaginionej gwiazdki 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Pogoda 20:05 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową cz. 2 - Za bronią 72'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970) 21:20 Klasyka dramatu - Żołnierz królowej Madagaskaru 104'; spektakl teatralny 23:10 Do Betlejem - Wieczór Kolęd z Przyjaciółmi Zaczarowanej Piosenki 24:00 Nasz reportaż - Talerz dla zamorskiego gościa 00:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 00:35 Plebania - odc. 1193; telenowela TVP 01:00 Dobranocka za oceanem - Poszukiwacze zaginionej gwiazdki 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 01:55 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową cz. 2 - Za bronią 72'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970) 03:10 Agnieszka Holland 57'; film dokumentalny 04:10 Klasyka dramatu - Żołnierz królowej Madagaskaru 104'; spektakl teatralny 05:55 Smak tradycji - Cicha noc; magazyn 06:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Misja Arktyka - Wielka przygoda (The great adventure) 52'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2004); reż.:Jean Lemire, Thierry Piantarida; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Maszyna zmian - Sobowtór; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:25 Maszyna zmian - Odwiedziny; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Małe filmy wielkich reżyserów - Kiedy ty śpisz 10'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Wajda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Małe filmy wielkich reżyserów - Jak co dzień... 11'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Kazimierz Karabasz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Rozmowy istotne na Święta - o. Jan Andrzej Kłoczowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Zimy żal. Piosenki Jeremiego Przybory i Jerzego Wasowskiego cz. 1; widowisko; reż.:Magda Umer, Jeremi Przybora; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - K jak Kobuszewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Legenda Herberta von Karajana - Koncert w 100 rocznicę urodzin (2) (Herbert von Karajan Memorial Concert); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Jeszcze wyżej (Safety Last!) 73'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1923); reż.:Fred C. Newmeyer, Sam Taylor; wyk.:Harold Lloyd, Mildred Davis, Bill Strother, Noah Young; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Netrebko, Villazon, Domingo - koncert gwiazd (Netrebko, Villazon, Domingo); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Teatr dla Dzieci - Legenda o Świętym Mikołaju 29'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Krzysztof Zaleski; wyk.:Grzegorz Ruda, Krzysztof Globisz, Jerzy Zelnik, Michał Pawlicki, Paweł Krucz, Sławomir Pacek, Magdalena Grenda, Maciej Szary, Mikołaj Łazewski, Jacek Ryniewicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Rozwód po włosku (Divorzio all'italiana) 100'; film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy (1961); reż.:Pietro Germi; wyk.:Marcello Mastroianni, Daniela Rocca, Stefania Sandrelli, Leopoldo Trieste; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Poezjem odc. 3; magazyn literacki; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Małe filmy wielkich reżyserów - Rozbijemy zabawę 7'; etiuda; reż.:Roman Polański; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Małe filmy wielkich reżyserów - Gdy spadają anioły 20'; film fabularny; reż.:Roman Polański; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Kola (Kolya) 106'; film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY (1996); reż.:Jan Sverak; wyk.:Zdenek Sverak, Andrei Chalimon, Libuse Safrankova, Odrej Vetchy, Stella Zazvorkova; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Fanny i Aleksander (Fanny and Alexander) 180'; dramat kraj prod.Szwecja, Francja, Niemcy (1982); reż.:Ingmar Bergman; wyk.:Pernilla Allwin, Bertil Guve; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Z Bożego Narodzenia - śpiewa Joanna Słowińska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Rozmowy istotne na Święta - Janina Ochojska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:25 Krzysztof Penderecki - II Symfonia Bożonarodzeniowa; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Studio TVP Kultura 30 minut - "Non - stop kolor"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 30 minut - Non - stop kolor 35'; film TVP; reż.:Maria Sadowska; wyk.:Joanna Szczepkowska, Anita Jancia-Prokopowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Zatoichi (Zatoichi) 111'; film fabularny kraj prod.Japonia (2003); reż.:Takeshi Kitano; wyk.:Takeshi Kitano, Tadanobu Asano, Michiyo Ookusu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Ten Years After - koncert z klubu Marquee (Ten Years After - Live in Concert); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1983); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dzieje Polaków - Świat Starego Kina; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Pola Negri - życie jest marzeniem; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Wigilia u Franciszkanów; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Siła bezsilnych - Interrex kardynał Wyszyński; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Więzień z Komańczy; reportaż; reż.:Aleksander Mączka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Historia pewnego sumienia; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Linkowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 1/4; serial TVP; reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Izabella Scorupco, Michał Żebrowski, Aleksander Domogarow, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bogdan Stupka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 2/4; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Daj nam nadziei... Kolędy patriotyczne; widowisko; reż.:Alina Czerniakowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Historia i dokument - Żółta bluzka ze spadochronu; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Lulajże Jezuniu na polskiej ziemi; program muzyczny; wyk.:Małgorzata Rożniatowska, Dorota Dobrowolska, Krzysztof Kumor, Andrzej Ferenc; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Historia i film - Syzyfowe Prace; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:03 Syzyfowe prace; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Paweł Komorowski, Waldemar Prokopowicz; wyk.:Bartek Kasprzykowski, Franciszek Pieczka, Andrzej Wichrowski, Alicja Bachleda Curuś, Zofia Kucówna, Ewa Wichrowska, Jakub Papuga, Tomasz Piątkowski, Marcin Przybylski, Walentin Gołubienko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Historia i dokument - Wigilia na Piaście; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Portal - magazyn historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia - Nostalgia za PRL; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 W Dzień Bożego Narodzenia; widowisko; reż.:Zbigniew Dzięgiel; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Śladami narodzonego; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Biblio, Ojczyzno moja. Roman Brandstaetter; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Widziałem wielu Bogów; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Kolęda z wysokości - koncert świateczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Historia i film - Hrabina Castiglione - odc. 1 (odc. 1); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2008); reż.:Giorgio Russo; wyk.:Francesco Delerra; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Zakochany anioł 95'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Artur Więcek "Baron"; wyk.:Krzysztof Globisz, Anna Radwan-Gancarczyk, Jerzy Trela, Janusz Gajos, Mieczysław Grąbka, Marta Bizoń, Kamil Bera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz. Polacy w Pekinie - cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 1/8; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Krzysztof Dzierma, Andrzej Beya-Zaborski, Emilian Kamiński, Jan Wieczorkowski, Agata Kryska, Wojciech Solarz, Irina Łaczina, Mieczysław Fiodorow, Małgorzata Sadowska, Alicja Bach; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Dzika Polska - Tańczyć jak żurawie; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Pekin 2008 HD - Piłka nożna mężczyzn: Nigeria - Argentyna (finał); STEREO 13:35 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 1 "Grób na wzgórzu" 26'; serial dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Talczewski, Paweł Pitera; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Pekin 2008 HD - Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska - Niemcy (eliminacje); STEREO 15:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (65) - Cyganie morza; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Złote Berło 2008 - klasa Młynarskiego; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Złoto dezerterów cz1 64'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Bogusław Linda, Wiktor Zborowski, Katarzyna Figura, Piotr Gąsowski, Jan Englert, Piotr Machalica, Leonard Pietraszak, Paweł Delag, Artur Żmijewski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz. Polacy w Pekinie - cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - Urodzinowy strzał w dychę (1); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 2/8; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 2 "Papiescy elektorzy" 26'; serial dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Talczewski; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Michel Legrand - koncert w Sali Kongresowej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Noc Świętego Mikołaja 56'; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Zbigniew Buczkowski, Grzegorz Małecki, Wojciech Walasik, Leszek Zduń, Barbara Dziekan, Edyta Olszówka, Justyna Sieńczyłło, Jerzy Rogalski, Michał Kowalski, Magdalena Emilianowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Fuks 84'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Maciej Dutkiewicz; wyk.:Agnieszka Krukówna, Maciej Stuhr, Janusz Gajos, Adam Ferency, Stanisława Celińska, Tomasz Dedek, Gabriela Kownacka, Dariusz Kordek; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 8.05 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe, Mistrzostwa Europy w Zagrzebiu - pokazy mistrzów 9.55 Jeździectwo, Parada Jeździecka CSI*** w Katowicach - skoki 11.45 Piłka nożna, Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: Polska - Słowenia 13.35 Żużel - podsumowanie sezonu 14.05 Piłka nożna, Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: San Marino - Polska 15.55 Żużel - podsumowanie sezonu 16.20 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe, Mistrzostwa Świata w Göteborgu - pokazy mistrzów 18.15 Piłka nożna, Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: Polska - Czechy 20.05 Blisko gwiazd 20.35 Piłka nożna, Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: Słowacja - Polska 22.20 Droga do Euro 2012 22.45 Tottenham Hotspur TV 1.25 Zakończenie programu TVS 07.00 Andy i Lucia, koncert świąteczny 08.00 Świąteczne dziecko, komedia, (powt.) 09.30 Kolędy Śląska i pastorałki 10.00 SZIagrowa Wigilia, (powt.) 11.00 Szczęście na kredyt, komedia, (powt.) 12.40 S2 Śląsk 13.10 Góromania 13.40 Wigilijny Koncert życzeń 14.10 Wigilijna opowieść Małych Myszek, film anim. 15.00 Kolędy Śląska i pastorałki 15.20 Powrót piesków, kom. familijna 16.50 Świąteczny Koncert życzeń 17.15 Świąteczne gotowanie 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.00 Isaura po Śląsku 18.40 Damian Holecki, koncert świąteczny 19.35 Świąteczne propozycje do śląskiej listy szlagierów 20.00 Silesia informacje, flash 20.05 A nóm się to podobo, Masztalscy świątecznie 21.00 Silesia informacje - wyd. główne 21.30 Pogoda 21.35 Drugi front, film wojenny 23.10 Silesia informacje - wyd. główne, (powt.) 23.30 Sport 23.40 Pogoda 23.45 Kolędy Śląska i pastorałki 00.00 A nom się to podobo, Masztalscy świątecznie 01.00 Wigilijny Koncert życzeń 01.30 Wigilijna opowieść Małych Myszek, film anim. 02.15 Świąteczny Koncert życzeń 02.45 Kolędy Śląska 03.00 Silesia Informacje 03.30 Świąteczne gotowanie 04.00 Co w hałdzie piszczy 04.15 S2 Śląsk 04.45 Góromania 05.15 Świąteczne propozycje do śląskiej listy szlagierów 05.45 A nom się to podobo, Masztalscy świątecznie 06.40 Kolędy Śląska i pastorałki